Kyle De' Purz
Kyle is a fictional character and was leader of Depots to which he still retains the longest reign in all of Depots history estimating over 20+ million years. Brief History Kyle was born on the planet Depots to Luka and Nikola and had an older brother who died soon after he was born. Kyle's brother was next in line for the throne of Depots but due to his death by the hands of one of his comrades. Kyle was chosen to take his brothers place. He then began training to be the leader of Depots which the training spanned over hundreds of years. Powers and Abilities. Considered the greatest and most feared Depotian in existence, Kyle had many strengths and abilities that would strike fear into the hearts of the most largest and strongest enemies. Enhanced Agility: Kyle possessed remarkable equilibrium and strong coordination, greater than any human athlete. He was capable of scaling vertical surfaces with amazing efficiency. He is manoeuvrable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various forms of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. He has shown noticeable acrobatics, lunging from building and trees to reach his goal. Absolute Immortality: '''Due to owning the sacred beads, Kyle is virtually immortal and cannot die no matter what happens to him. His body and mind are kept at its absolute peak performance. He is fully immune to all diseases and illnesses. Even without the beads, Kyle's immune system is far more powerful than an average humans. '''Enhanced Speed: Kyle is able to run over 60 mph with such reflexes that is unobtainable by a normal person. Enhanced Strength: With his body naturally evolved and conditioned to the peak of human physical potential. Kyle is continually adjusting to various forms of damage. He is able to lift over 10 tons of weight. He can easily lift a truck with just one hand with feats of strength impossible my human limits. Regenerative Healing Factor: Kyle can heal and regenerate all physical and mental harm to himself instantly. Any damaged area or lost anatomy, he will completely heal and regenerate with no lingering side effects in seconds, even forcing objects embedded in his body out so he can heal properly. Even if he clinically die, he can quickly resuscitate himself, making him near-immortal. However, he is still capable of feeling pain and enough harm to him can render him unconscious. Ageless Longevity: Kyle's healing factor keeps him from ageing beyond his physical prime, having remained virtually unchanged despite being almost 20 million years of age, potentially able to live forever. In addition to prolonging his life, his overall health, prowess, and condition remain at its peak. Teaching skills: Due to being taught by some of the most experienced and intelligent on his home-planet, Kyle is extremely intelligent and has shown to be a skilled and talented teacher when he was briefly teaching a class of teenagers who were much older than him. This was because his lessons were more intriguing and funny rather than stale. For the brief time he was in charge of a classroom, almost everyone regarded him as the best teacher ever in the school. Personality. Kyle was compassionate, intelligent, tolerant, levelheaded, peaceful, selfless, brave, kind, and good-natured. Despite having suffered a great deal of pain and loss in his life due to his near immortal life-span, he managed to retain an ability to see the good in almost everybody and was extremely forgiving. Kyle also had an excellent sense of humour. Most shown about Kyle was his courage and selflessness. His greatest weakness was that he let others use him. Kyle was benevolent and wise. He constantly gave off an aura of protection and composure, rarely displaying intense emotions of anger or fear. Kyle's greatest strength was his love, despite losing all his family and friends, Kyle was extremely loyal to and protective of his loved ones. Trivia Kyle has not yet been contacted by Him. Although, this may be because Kyle isn't registered as an actual human.